


Blanket Hideaway

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background Dousy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Alya discovers her Auntie Daisy hiding out in a blanket fort they built
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blanket Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #7

“Hey, Alya!”

Alya peeked inside the blanket fort she had made with Auntie Daisy.

“What are you doing in here?” she asked.

“Just chilling, you know?”

“No,” Alya said, shaking her head.

“It’s not important,” Auntie Daisy said. 

“How long have you been here?”

“That’s a good question.” Auntie Daisy thought. “Long enough to get hungry. Say, could you go grab me one of those cookies your dad made?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks. Oh, and Alya! Don’t tell Uncle Daniel I’m down here.”

Alya saw Uncle Daniel coming with cookies. “He’s here, and he has cookies.” 

Auntie Daisy sighed. “Let him in.”


End file.
